Danic Lorun
Danic Lorun is a Republian citizen who shows up at the border on day 21 with nothing but his passport, money, and a watch he got from his cousin. He is desperate to get across, so he offers his watch as collateral and promises that, if let in, he would return in three days with valid documents. If the inspector buys the story and approves his entry, Lorun does indeed return later and may reward the inspector with the Republian token, depending on the inspector's actions. With 19 possible outcomes, Danic Lorun has the most storyboard options in the game. He is followed by Filipe Hasse who has 13 choices, and the the Vengeful father, who has 11 choices. Gameplay , Lorun mentions that it only needs new battery.]]Lorun is the sixth entrant on day 21. Upon the initial encounter, the inspector can either deny Lorun's entry and return him the watch, allow his entry and keep the watch as collateral, or detain him and keep his watch. The latter is done by stamping a red stamp on his passport, giving it back to him, and clicking "detain" once he asks the inspector to return the watch. Later, it is possible to sell the watch on two occasions (to Kaevink Caullinski on day 22 and to the fifth entrant on day 23) if the inspector grows tired of waiting for Lorun to return. The watch is automatically sold for 10 credits at the end of day 21 if Lorun has been detained. Holding onto the watch until his return on day 23 is a prerequisite for unlocking the Republian token and a related achievement. Upon his return on day 23, if given the watch, Lorun will give the inspector 10 credits for the watch. However, immediately afterwards, he will demand the credits back due to a scratch on the watch. At this point, the inspector can give him the money back, approve his entry without giving the money back, or detain him and keep the money. If the inspector gives him the money, Lorun will give him the Republian token, saying "maybe all Arstotzkans not so bad." If the watch was given back to him before the passport, then Lorun will return the 10 credits to the inspector. Transcripts Day 21 1. Introduction: *''I have only passport but hear me out.'' *''There is little time. I must enter today.'' *''I come back in 3 days with right papers.'' *''To prove, I give you something important.'' *''Is special family treasure.'' *the inspector a watch *''Fully digital.'' *''You hold as collateral. '' *''I will be back to pick it up.'' *''And take this.'' *inspector 5 credits *''All for green stamp.'' 2. Upon interrogation: *inspector You are missing some papers. *''Yes I told you this.'' 3. If approved :3.1. If approved without giving the watch back: :*''Thank you. '' :*''I come back in few days to pick up watch.'' :*[inspector receives a citation stating "Missing entry permit; Missing ID supplement"] :3.2. If approved but the inspector returned him the watch: :*''I am telling to you.'' :*the watch back to the inspector :*''Keep watch as promise.'' :*''I get it back in few days.'' :*leaves :*[inspector receives a citation stating "Missing entry permit; Missing ID supplement"] 4. If denied :4.1. If denied without giving the watch back: :*''Damnit.'' :*''Fine. Give watch back.'' :*until detained or given the watch (see 4.2. below) :4.2. If denied and the inspector returned or returns him the watch: :*''Arstotzkan bastard.'' :*leaves 5. If detained: *''You crook!'' *''All Arstotzkans are same.'' *''Liars and cheats!'' *''I will not leave without watch.'' *''Is expensive gift from cousin!'' *''Only needs new battery.'' *''Tell guards to keep away.'' *''Give back my watch!'' *hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth Day 23 Introduction: *''As promised, I am back with right papers now.'' 1. If watch has been sold *''Ah, where is my watch?'' *inspector I sold it. *''What!'' *''I give you watch to hold.'' *''Put trust in you!'' :Upon receiving papers: :*''Watch was gift from cousin.'' :*''Hope you got good money for it.'' :*''Damn Arstotzkan crook.'' 2. If the inspector still has the watch *''You have my watch?'' 2.1. If denied :2.1.1. If denied before returning watch: :*''But all papers are good!'' :*''Are you blind?'' :*''Fine.'' :*''Give watch back.'' :*until detained ([[#2.3.|2.3.]) or given the watch (2.4.)] ::2.1.1.1. If watch is returned at this point: ::*''Arstotzkan bastard.'' ::*''I was to give you nice reward.'' ::*leaves :2.1.2. If denied after returning watch: :*''But all papers are good!'' :*''Are you blind?'' :*leaves 2.2. If approved :2.2.1. If approved before returning watch: :*''Thank you.'' :*''Now please give watch back.'' :*until detained ([[#2.3.|2.3.]) or given the watch (2.4.)] :2.2.2. If approved after returning watch: :*''Ah forget it.'' :*''You keep money.'' :*leaves :2.2.3. If approved after returning 10 credits (see 2.5.): :*''Thank you.'' :*''I start to think maybe all Arstotzkans not so bad.'' :*the Republia token and leaves 2.3. If detained: *''You crook!'' *''All Arsotzkans'' (sic) are same. *''Liars and cheats!'' :2.3.1. If the watch has been returned :*''I will not leave without money.'' :*''You ruin my good watch.'' :*''Only needs new battery.'' :*''Tell guards to keep away.'' :*''Give back my money!'' :*hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth :2.3.2. If the watch has not been returned :*''I will not leave without watch.'' :*''Is expensive gift from cousin!'' :*''Only needs new battery.'' :*''Tell guards to keep away.'' :*''Give back my watch!'' :*hit in the head with butt of guard's gun, and then gets dragged out of the booth 2.4. Upon returning the watch: *''Ah she is beautiful!'' *''Here.'' *10 credits *''Now I just need battery.'' *''Hey!'' *''There is new scratch here!'' *''Give money back!'' *until detained ([[#2.3.|2.3.]), approved (2.2.2.), denied (2.1.) or given the money back (2.5.)] 2.5. If credits are returned: *''Wow. You are pretty honest person.'' *''You know, I cannot take this.'' *''Scratch was there before actually.'' *''Here.'' *back 10 credits Category:Characters Category:Entrants Category:Characters from Republia